A Useful Psychic
by Black Twisted Soul
Summary: COMPLETE! This is a CSICSI:Miami crossover. 4 people from CSI go missing. But why? For Ransom or something else. Now the people for LV and Miami team up to find their missing CSIs.She comes with many dark hidden secrets.Full sum inside.
1. Chapter 1: Missing

A Useful Psychic 

Chapter 1: Missing

Summery: This is my first CSI story so... NO FLAMES! This is a CSI/CSI:Miami crossover. 4 people from CSI go missing. But why? For Ransom or something else. Now the people for LV and Miami team up to find their missing CSIs. But when there isn't alot of evidence, will they use a psychic's help? Read to find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from CSI or CSI: Miami. I don't know all of the people on CSI Miami. I know, Ryan, Horatio, Alexx, Eric, Frank, Hank, and that girl with the really long name that starts with the C. Anyone know anyone else?

(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-

_-9- Las Vegas, Nevada… 11 p.m. -9-_

Warrick just got off his shift from pulling a double shift and was going home to rest. On his way home, he noticed a white van following him. If he turned off on a certain street, so would the van. If he slowed down or went faster, the van did also. All of a sudden, the van accelerated ramming into the back of Warrick's SUV. Warrick's body launched forward making him almost slam his head into the steering wheel, if he wasn't wearing a seatbelt.

The van backed up, only to once again accelerate. This time he slammed into the side of the SUV. Warrick swerved, trying to control his vehicle. The van got it's bumper right up underneath the SUV's bumper and plowed him into the guardrail. This time Warrick's head hit the steering wheel, knocking him out. A tall man came out of the van, walking over to Warrick. He was dressed in all black, so if anyone came by they wouldn't see his true face. Grinning he picked Warrick up out of his wreck and put him in the back of the van. Once he slammed the Van doors, he sped off into the pitch black night.

_-9- Las Vegas, Nevada… 12:00 a.m.-9- (I don't know when they go to work or leave. So just bare with me.)_

Greg Sanders was just on his way to work. He was listening to AC DC's Dirty deeds. He noticed an injured woman lying on the side of the road. Greg pulled over, to see if the woman was dead. He checked her pulse and found a strong one. She had a cut on her forehead and cheek. Some nasty black bruises covered her collar bone. Greg was about to reach for his cell phone to call 911, when he heard a gun click off safety.

"Don't move." the person commanded. The voice defiantly belonged to a man. "Stand up slowly with your hands where I can see them. And don't try anything stupid."

Greg did as he was told and slowly stood up with his hands in the air. He stood there afraid that the man would use his gun. Greg heard the man slowly and cautiously walk over to him. A cloth was placed over his mouth and Greg quickly fell into a deep sleep. As soon as Greg's body fell limp and into his kidnappers arms, the injured woman on the ground stood up smiling evilly.

"I can't believe he fell for that trick!" the woman said in a masculine tone.

The man holding Greg didn't say anything. He just threw Greg in the back of his white van.

_-9- Miami, Florida… 1:00 a.m. (the next morning)-9-  
_Eric Delko, Alexx Woods, and Horatio Caine were processing a crime scene. A homicide had taken place, a woman in her late 40, stabbed to death and her throat slit. Eric and Alexx was checking out the kitchen where the body was found. Horatio was questioning the Husband on any weird things he might have heard. There were signs of a struggle in the kitchen. A glass door shattered to pieces, which was where the body was thrown though.

Eric gathered up some evidence and was now taking it to be processed. On his way down a dark road with no street lights, he felt some cold metal pressed against his temple.

"Keep driving and don't change your speed." the voice hissed into his ear.

Eric looked up into his review mirror, seeing a man with a mask holding a .45 to his skull.

"Pull over!" the man in the back seat yelled.

Eric slammed on his breaks coming to a sudden halt.

"Now get out!" the man ordered, keeping his gun trained on Eric's head.

The man slid out of the car as Eric was getting out. Eric raised his hands as he turned around to look at the man.

"What do you want?" Eric asked a little shaky.

"You'll find out soon enough." the man spun Eric around, hitting the back of his neck with the butt of his gun. Eric fell to the ground out cold. The man laughed coldly as he picked Eric's body up and set him in the back seat speeding away.

_-9- Miami, Florida Crime Lab… 1:30 a.m.-9-_

Ryan Wolfe waited in the forensic lab, waiting for Eric to bring the evidence to process. Ryan wondered why Eric hadn't shown up yet. He called Horatio asking when Eric had left to come over. He hung up when he saw Eric's SUV pull into the parking lot. But when no one exited the car, Ryan went to check out why Eric hadn't gotten out yet.

When he reached Eric's car, he didn't see anyone. No one in the front or back. Ryan just shrugged it off, thinking that Eric had gone inside and he didn't notice it. As he started back, he heard faint breathing behind him. When he was about to turn around, a shovel smacked into his temple with great force.

Ryan's body never hit the ground. The person with the shovel grabbed him right after the impact. He shoved Ryan's sleeping body in the trunk. Right next to Eric's body. The trunk door quickly shut and like before, the man sped off.

(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-

So how'd ya like it. It's not the greatest, but… please review! **NO FLAMES!**


	2. Chapter 2: No Shows, Weird Calls, and

A Useful Psychic

Chapter 2: No Shows, Weird Calls, and Strange E-mails

Summery: This is a CSI/CSI: Miami crossover. 4 people from CSI go missing. But why? For Ransom or something else. Now the people for LV and Miami team up to find their missing CSIs. But when there isn't a lot of evidence, will they use a psychic's help? Read to find out.

Disclaimer: Don't own either show so don't say anything about that!

(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-

_-3- Las Vegas, Nevada-3- _

Grissom, Sara, Catherine, and Nick were wondering why Greg hadn't shown up yet. Greg was mostly on time… but never three hours late! If he was going to be late, he would have called to let them know. Grissom and Catherine left 5 messages on his cell phone to call them back cause they were worried. Sara and Nick tried calling Warrick's cell phone to ask for his help in finding Greg. But he wasn't answering either. Now even more worried, they split into two groups. Sara and Grissom went to look for Warrick, while Catherine and Nick went to look for Greg.

Grissom and Sara were shocked to find that Warrick's SUV was slammed up against a guardrail and that he wasn't inside. They saw a fresh pair of tire marks on the road with the set of Warrick's tire treads. Grissom concluded that someone ran Warrick's SUV off the road and into the guardrail. But that's all he could figure out.

Meanwhile, Catherine and Nick weren't having any luck. They saw Greg's car still running and no signs of a struggle. They couldn't figure out why Greg had gotten out of the car. Then something red simmered on the side of the road. Catherine put a little on her finger in it and sniffed it. It didn't have a smell.

"That looks like some cheap fake blood that you could buy from a dollar store." Nick said standing right beside her.

"Then I guess we figured out why Greg got out." Catherine looked at him.

_-3- Miami, Florida-3-_

Horatio was heading over to see what Ryan had found out about the evidence Eric had gathered. When he got into the room he didn't see Ryan. So he waited a little while before he called his cell phone. When he didn't answer he started to ask around where Ryan had gone to. He asked Jason, someone else who worked in the lab with the evidence, and he said he headed out at 1:30 when Eric's SUV arrived.

"Did Eric come in?" Horatio questioned calmly.

"No. Ryan waited for a few minutes when Eric got here. But when Eric didn't come in Ryan left and never came back." Jason recalled.

Horatio said thank you to Jason before he left. He tried calling Eric's cell but like Ryan he didn't answer. He knew something was wrong.

Alexx, Horatio, and Calleigh went outside to check the parking lot. They saw the burnout marks leaving the lot. Other than the tire marks the CSI's were out of clues as to what happened to their fellow CSIs.

Horatio saw on the news about the two missing CSIs in Las Vegas. He took out his cell phone and called Grissom. Horatio had another call coming in. Once Grissom was on hold, a deep voice came over the phone.

"**_Horatio Caine?" _**the voice asked.

"Who is this?" Horatio didn't answer the question.

"**_Go to Las Vegas crime lab and wait for my other calls." _**the person hung up before Horatio could say anything.

Horatio told Grissom about the call and said he and his team would be flying out to Vegas in a couple of hours (IDK how long it takes).

_-3-Las Vegas, Nevada-3- _

Grissom was on the computer looking at a virtual map of Nevada (don't ask why). Then a sign that said 'New Message' popped up in the middle of the map. Grissom clicked on it, which read:

'**_Mr. Gil Grissom,_**

_**I hope this information will help you with your case.**_

_**Albert Wallace **_

_**128 Second Street, Nevada**_

_**Killed five people--Ted Briggs, Veronica Fasona, Megan Gilman, Samuel Walsh, Shawn Robertson.**_

_**All were people in uniform--murderer never found--buried under Albert's basement floor boards--Albert always found 'not guilty'.**_

_**Accomplices: Tony Curran, Shane Talham, Conner O'Brien.**_

_**Your friends are most likely to be with them. And they don't have much time to live. I do hope this helps you with your investigation. Please find them fast.'**_

When Grissom was done reading the e-mail, he wrote down Albert's name and his accomplices on a piece of paper. On another piece of paper he wrote the people they killed and the e-mail address he found in the corner. On the last sheet of paper he wrote down Albert's address. Grissom quickly walked out of his office and found Nick, Sara, and Catherine.

"Nick, I need you to look up these people (Albert and friends) and Sara I need you to look up these people (the dead people) and find out who owns this e-mail address." Grissom gave them the slips of paper.

"Why?" Sara asked after she looked at the sheet.

"I'll explain later. Catherine, I need you to come with me. We're going to pay Mr. Albert Wallace a visit."

(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-

So… what did you think of it? Tell me but no flames.


	3. Chapter 3: Empty and JJ

A Useful Psychic

Chapter 3: Empty and J.J.

Disclaimer: I don't own so I'm not in trouble for once!

This chapter isn't all that great so you can yell at me for that.

(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-

Brass, Catherine, and Grissom arrived at 128 second street with a warrant. Grissom knocked on the door. When they didn't get an answer, Brass kicked open the door.

"Las Vegas police!" he yelled with his gun drawn.

The house was almost completely empty. There was still curtains and some chairs. Brass lowered his gun but did not put it away. The three of them headed to the basement door. Cautiously the door was opened. When they saw it was completely bare and not a trap of any sort, they began the descend down. Brass finally put away his gun. Every step he took on the wooden floor was hollow. Meaning that there wasn't much directly under it, and most of the boards were loose.

They began to rip the floor apart. As more wood was taken away, black bags started to appear. Just like in the letter Grissom had received, there were five bodies wrapped in them. Grissom's phone began to ring.

"Grissom."

"Grissom. It's Sara. I looked up the people you gave me. They were all people who worked for the P.D. or the F.D. All dead, the killer was never found. All went missing on the same day. Their bodies were never found."

"Until now. What about the e-mail address?"

"It belongs to a girl named Rachael Johnson. She lives at 38 sixth street."

"Nice job Sara. What did Nick find out about Albert and his friends?"

"Albert went to jail 10 years ago for assault and battery and a DWI charge. His friends went to jail for the same reasons. Got out three years early for good behavior. And according to what I found out, the victims disappeared just weeks after they were released."

"Thank you." Grissom hung up.

_-00-38 sixth street-00-_

Catherine knocked on a red door twice. When she was about to knock a third time the door swung open. A blonde haired, sea green eyed girl stood in the door way. She looked like she was about to go to work with her pink shirt, black vest, and black knee length skirt.

"Can I help you?" the girl asked confused.

"Are you Rachael Johnson?" Catherine was the one who asked.

"Yes I am. Is there a problem?"

"Miss Johnson, I'm detective Jim Brass and this is Catherine willows and Gil Grissom. They're with the crime lab." Brass showed his badge.

"Is this your e-mail address?" Grissom showed her an e-mail address.

"That use to be my e-mail address, but I got a new one. My sister has that one."

"Your sister?"

"My sister Jenn. She's at work right now."

"How old is she?"

"15. She's working at the HOMECOOK DINER down on Ashley Ave."

"Thank you for your time Miss Johnson."

_-00- Crime Lab-00-_

The Miami CSIs arrived at Las Vegas as soon as the Las Vegas CSIs came back with a black haired, brown eyed girl. She still wore her jeans, black skull shirt, black and red vans, and a camo hat from work. Brass, Grissom, and Catherine stopped in front of all the CSIs, both Miami and LV.

"This is Jenn Johnson. She will be helping us with this case." Grissom introduced the girl.

"Just call me J.J." Jenn smiled.

"How is she going to help?" Sara asked.

"I'm psychic." J.J still smiled.

"Really?" Nick looked surprised of her answer.

"Yup. Or how else would I have known about the dead bodies."

"Dead bodies?" Alexx asked.

"What dead bodies?" Horatio also questioned.

"The people Albert Wallace killed three years ago. He buried them underneath his basement. And he was never found guilty."

Everybody (but Grissom) exchanged confused looks.

"I think we can trust her." Jason came from behind Calleigh.

"Do you have a quieter place for me to think?" J.J. rubbed her temples.

When J.J. was put into a quiet room, she asked for a bunch of paper and some pencils. Grissom, Horatio, Alexx, and Sara sat and watched as a face slowly appeared on the blank piece of paper.

(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-

This isn't the greatest chapter but plz review.


	4. Chapter 4: Where are we… Revenge?

A Useful Psychic

Chapter 4: Where are we… Revenge?

Disclaimer: Don't own so don't sue or anything!

(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-

Warrick slowly woke up. His head hurt extremely badly. Not only did his head hurt, his whole body ached. He groaned in pain as the bright light blocked his vision. Slowly he opened his eyes. When his eyes adjusted to the light he saw he was in a big room. He also noticed he was tied to a chair. His hands were tied behind the chair's back and his ankles were tied to the chair's legs.

As he looked around the large room, he saw Greg on the opposite side of the room. Like Warrick, Greg's hands were tied behind his back and his legs were bound to the chair. Warrick could tell they were underground from the way the room was built. Greg started to groan which meant he was starting to wake up.

"Where are we?" Greg groaned.

"That's for me to know and for you to never to find out." a voice said from the door way before Warrick could answer.

Both men looked in the direction of the door. There stood a man in his mid 50's. His hair His hair was slowly changing from pitch black to pure white (it was graying), his green eyes drooped with his ageing years. He had on a white button down shirt, the sleeves rolled up, and gray work pants.

"Who are you?" Warrick glared at the man.

"Everything will reveal it's self in time. Right now I have a phone call to make." The man laughed as he left the room.

'_What does that mean?'_ Warrick and Greg kept asking themselves.

_-4-with the man-4-_

The man took Greg cell phone and found the name 'Grissom'. After he memorized his number he redialed it but blocked it. After 3 rings, Grissom finally answered.

"Grissom."

"Ah. Mr. Grissom. How are you this fine evening?"

"Who is this?"

"I believe you psychic told you my name."

"Albert Wallace."

"Precisely. Put me on speaker."

"What have you done to Greg and Warrick!" Sara yelled into the phone.

"Don't worry Ms. Sidle. They are unharmed for the moment. I'm not so sure about Mr. Delko or Mr. Wolfe. They haven't arrived yet."

"If you hurt any of them…" people threatened.

"They will be harmed if you keep this up."

"What do you want?" Horatio questioned.

"I am simply doing this for revenge. If you don't know what I am talking about, maybe your little psychic could tell you. Until our next call. I bid you all fair well." Al hung up before any of them could say anything.

Al heard a car coming sown the abandoned road to his hideout. Smiling, he stepped out as a black SUV pulled up to the building. A man with brown hair that looked like it was bleached at the top and dark brown eyes exited the car. He wore all black.

"Did you get them?" Al asked.

"Of course I did." the man spoke with an Australian accent. "I'm sure they're awake by now."

"Good work. Now get them inside. Shane and Tony can help you."

"What are you going to do than?"

"Don't worry about me Conner. Just do ask you're told and we'll be fine."

_-4-Las Vegas crime lab-4- _

"What was he talking about?" Horatio asked the now frowning J.J.

"To be honest… I don't know." J.J. sighed.

"J.J…." Grissom said "what is it you're not telling us?"

"Well… I told you everything I thought was important."

"What did you not tell us?" Brass was the one who asked.

"Uh… his family was killed when he was 15 by… police. And that's why he's killing people who work on the force. Damn it! He's going to kill a total of 12 people."

Everyone exchanged worried glances. They were all afraid for their friends.

(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-

So tell me how you liked it. I'll update when I can.


	5. Chapter 5: A Secret Revealed

A Useful Psychic

Chapter 5: A Secret Revealed

This chapter is mostly about J.J.'s life and how she feels after she let the CSI's down.

Disclaimer: don't own either shows.

Claimer: Do own the villains.

(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-

'_How did they know that I was helping CSI.' _J.J. thought.

J.J. was back at her house laying on her bed, staring into space through her glass roof. The beautiful night sky illuminated her dark room by the many stars and huge moon that stared back at her. Her face was lit by the sky as she tried to get to sleep. A heavy sigh escaped as she looked at the clock which read 5:30.

She had to get up to do her job at the diner in just two hours. And she hadn't slept a wink since the call from Al.

'_Why didn't I tell them about it in the first place.' _J.J. kept beating her self up.

The door to her room slowly creaked open, allowing some light to sneak into the big room. A girl around six peeked her head into the room. Her brown hair glowed from the light., brown eyes shifted back and forth. She walked over to the side of J.J.'s bed, white nightgown flowing behind her.

"What's wrong Ann?" J.J. sat up to face her.

"I keep having nightmares." the girl sobbed.

J.J. moved to the other side of her queen size bed. She patted the place where she had just been laying.

"Come here." J.J. quietly said.

Ann slid in and laid against J.J.. J.J. smiled when Ann fell asleep almost instantly. And she finally fell asleep. Only to make it seem like she had been asleep for two minutes instead of two hours when her alarm rang. Quickly she turned off the alarm, not wanting to wake Ann.

Once she got dressed and did her daily routines, her cell phone began to ring. The name on the screen showed Grissom. She turned it off not wanting to talk to Grissom. She knew he had nothing important to say. She sat outside on the steps to her house. J.J. stood up when a car pulled up into her driveway.

_-5-Grissom-5-_

Grissom wandered why J.J. wasn't answering her phone. He left her a voice message. He wanted to know more about the pictures she drew. There were four faces, Eric's SUV, a white van, and a strange building. Then there was another piece of paper that had a bunch of writing on it. He couldn't read it. The letters were all scrambled up.

Grissom remember J.J. worked at the home cook diner on Ashley Ave. He decided to go down to the diner to see if she was working.

_-5-J.J.-5-_

J.J. was busy scrubbing tables and washing dishes. All of a sudden images flashed into her head. 144 Taris (made it up) Street, Al talking to Conner, Tony, and Shane, Conner nodding before getting back into Eric's SUV. The images went away as fast as they came. J.J. lent on the door frame to the kitchen for support.

The person behind the counter, who was taking orders, told her that someone wanted to see her. Confused she slowly walked out the door. She rolled her eyes as she saw Grissom.

"Can I help you?" J.J. asked standing akimbo.

"The pictures you drew. On the last sheet of paper you wrote some scrambled words. What are they?" Grissom asked calmly.

"You unscramble them. I just might screw up again!" J.J. yelled.

"You didn't screw up. You didn't think that was why he was killing everyone." Grissom tried to calm her down.

"Mommy!" A little girl's voice yelled.

Ann ran up to J.J. and hugged her knees. She had a tear streaked face. Just walking in the door was Rachael holding the hand of a six year old boy, who looked almost exactly like Ann. He had short blonde hair, and light brown eyes. The boy let go of Rachael's hand and also ran to J.J.

"What's the matter Ann?" J.J. pulled the little girl off and bent down to wipe away her tears.

"I woke up this morning and you weren't there." Ann sniffled.

"Mommy?" Grissom raised his brow.

(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-

So how'd ya like it? Please review!


	6. Chapter 6: Explanations

A Useful Psychic

Chapter 6: Explanations

Don't own CSI **OR** CSI: Miami.

Do own the villains, J.J., and her family.

(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-

J.J. sighed. There was no use for her to hide it any longer. She looked at Rachael, signing for her to take Ann and the boy for a little while. Getting the hint, Rachael took the two kids out of the diner.

"Can we go to a place that's quieter with less people?" J.J. asked.

Grissom nodded. Him and J.J. took a walk in a near by park. No one was there since all the little kids were in school until 2:30. It was only noon. There was plenty of time to talk.

"How come Ann and…" Grissom broke the silence.

"Sam." J.J. filled in the boys name.

"…Sam aren't in school."

"They weren't feeling good today."

"Are they yours?"

"Yes I gave birth to them when I was nine. Someone broke into my house and raped me. A couple of months later, my family found out that I was pregnant. In a furious rage, my parents left to go find the person who did it. But their anger got the best of them and they collided into an 18 wheeler. They died instantly."

Grissom stared at her a little surprised. He felt sorry for her. A little girl who got raped when she six years ago, who lost her parents because of it. A nine year old girl who had gone through so much trauma, just to go through more pain and suffering. A life that no one should have to live through.

"Foxx, Holmes, Cooper, Slyer." J.J. said so randomly.

"What?" Grissom was confused.

"The words on the paper. Foxx, Holmes, Cooper, Slyer."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know. They just came into my head," J.J. shrugged "Can I still help?"

Grissom smiled. "Sure."

"I have to get back to work now."

J.J. said her goodbyes and headed back to the diner. On her way back her phone began to vibrate (it does that a lot) again. On the screen the name 'Robbie' appeared.

"What do you want?" J.J. snapped at him.

"Calm down! Boss wanted me to check up on you. Any more visions?' the man on the other end said.

"Yeah. Do you know where 144 Taris Street is?"

"Right off of Paling Road. Why?"

"I have to meet someone there."

"Whatever. Don't get into any trouble. And if you do… you know who to call." Robbie hung up.

J.J. shook her head. Robbie knew her too well. She flagged down a taxi, which drove her to the end of Taris street. He told her he wasn't going any farther. She started the long walk down the abandoned road. She saw headlights coming towards her. She dived into a row of bushes and trees that lined the road. Eric's black SUV drove past her, with Conner driving. Once her turned the curve she stopped ducking but stayed in the foliage.

At the very end of the road was an abandoned factory. J.J. peered into one of the windows, seeing just boxes that were collecting dust. Creeping towards the door, she twisted the door knob. As the door opened, a gun shot went off.

(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-

Was it good? I really haven't talked about the CSI Miami people huh?


	7. Chapter 7: All Over?

**A Useful Psychic**

Chapter 7: All Over

Disclaimer: Don't own Miami or Vegas.

Claimer: Own the villains, twins, J.J., and Rachael.

Sorry for the long wait! Writer's block sucks!

-7-7-7-7-7-7--7-7-7--7-7-7--7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7--7-7-7--7-7-7--7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7--7-7-7--7-7-

When J.J. opened the door, she was staring at the barrel of a rifle. The rifle was parched on the door frame. A string was attached to the trigger and door knob. If she opened it any farther, the gun would go off. The door was barely open and she could not squeeze through such a narrow space. Not cause she is fat, but she is very clumsy.

J.J. thought it would be quieter if she went through the door than any of the windows. She was an eighth of the way in when she pushed in the door more. The rifle fired sending a bullet into J.J.'s shoulder. She yelped in pain. Thinking fast, she hid behind a tall stack of boxes. She prayed no one heard anything.

Red liquid started to show more and more through her shirt and on her hand that was covering her shoulder. The pain was intense. There was a door that looked like it lead to a room downstairs. Figuring that was where Eric, Greg, Ryan, and Warrick were that the bad guys would be guarding it. Or they could just be waiting for Conner to return.

She picked up a box and threw it across the room, hoping the bad guys would go after it. Tony, Al, and Shane ran up with armed guns. They ran right pass J.J. Seeing this as her chance, she ran to the door and down the stairs. Well more like tiptoed down them. As the bottom approached, the light grew. In the room, were the four missing CSIs. They all looked at her. J.J. just put her finger to her lips.

Making her way to Warrick, she pulled out a switchblade. Quickly cutting the ropes that bound his wrists, she moved on to Greg, making Warrick untie his feet.

"Who are you?" Eric asked as she untied him.

"J.J." she smiled.

"What happened to your shoulder?" Ryan asked.

"Our trap." Al came down stairs (Just Al) cocking his rifle.

"Uh… yeah."

Out of nowhere J.J. whipped out a .45.

"Why do you have a gun?" Warrick asked, thinking a shootout was about to take place.

"I work for the CIA." J.J. smirked.

"Been a long time Jenn. Six long years." Al smiled.

"Some father you are. You haven't visited them since they were born."

"You saw me?"

"You were looking through the hospital window."

"Oh well. Pretty soon Ann and Sam won't have a mother."

Al fired his rifle and J.J. fired her .45. Al fell as if he was in slow motion. He hit the ground gasping. J.J. dropped her gun and grabbed her stomache. She fell to her knees and doubled over.

"Freeze!" a man yelled as he ran down the stairs.

A teenage boy with brown hair and green eyes came in with an ooze. When he gave the signal a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes came down with a teenage boy with a red, white, and blue mohawk and purple eyes from his contacts.

The girl and the boy with the mohawk ran over to J.J.

"Jenn! Are you alright?" the girl asked.

J.J. didn't answer. She sat there shaking as her blood started to pool on the ground.

"We have to get her to the hospital Meg." the boy with the mohawk said as he picked her up bridal style.

The first boy, Robbie Foxx, checked Al and pronounced him dead. He told the CSIs that everything was over. Al's partners in crime were caught. Well all but Conner. He never came back…

TBC

-7-7-7-7-7-7--7-7-7--7-7-7--7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7--7-7-7--7-7-7--7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7--7-7-7--7-7-

Alright people there is only about one or two chapters left. Bet you didn't think she was a CIA agent. SURPRISE! See ya later!


	8. Chapter 8: The Hospital

A Useful Psychic

Chapter 8: The Hospital

Disclaimer: don't own

Claimer: own villains, twins, J.J., and Rachael.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

An ambulance rushed over to the factory. On the way to the hospital, J.J. fell into a coma. The Miami team and Las Vegas CSI team met Robbie and his friends (to lazy for introductions). After all the introductions and questions, they went to the hospital to visit J.J.

Ryan, Eric, Greg, and Warrick stayed to get a check up to make sure they weren't injured. Robbie, Horatio, Meg, and Mike (the guy with the mohawk) waited in the waiting room. J.J. was in surgery and then put into ICU. A doctor walked out and everyone stood up. Grissom, Nick, Sara, Catherine, and Brass were interrogating Tony and Shane. Alexx was working on Al's dead body (Don't ask!) and Calleigh was working on the fire arms (again don't ask!). Back to when the doctor walked out.

He let out a heavy sigh before he talked. "The surgery was a success. But… there is a good chance she will be paralyzed from the waist down _if _she wakes up from the coma."

Meg started to cry and Mike tried to comfort her.

"Your other friends Ryan, Eric, Greg, and Warrick are perfectly fine."

"Can we see J.J.?" Robbie asked.

The doctor nodded. They looked through the glass before they walked in. she was hooked up to many machines. Her chest slowly went up and down. She was paler than the sheets. IV's were sticking out of her arms and hands.

Meg was crying again. By this time Grissom and everyone else had joined them. Horatio noticed Rachael, Ann, and Sam were already in the room. Rachael sat on one side of the bed holding J.J.'s hand. Ann and Sam were sleeping in a chair on the other side of the room. Their faces were all red. They had probably been crying a lot.

The CSIs and CIA agents opened the door quietly not to disturb the children. Robbie walked up to Rachael and gently put his hands on her shoulder. Which was followed by a reassuring kiss. Everyone told her how sorry they were for what happened to J.J. After about two hours everyone was kicked out by the nurse.

Weeks went by and the hospital room was full of flowers, balloons, and get well soon cards. J.J. was moved to a regular room. Nothing had changed. Her wounds were healing nicely. Horatio visited on a regular basis. He found a silver necklace with a cross, anchor, and heart charms on it which was found at the old factory. He sat down next to her and gently placed it in J.J.'s hand.

Rachael walked in with a bagel when she noticed Horatio. "Lt. Caine… did you find Conner?"

"Not yet Rachael. That's more of a Las Vegas Case than Miami. How are Sam and Ann holding up?" He was now standing up.

"Not very good. They are hardly sleeping, eating, or doing anything. Their grades in school have dropped very drastically."

Horatio was about to talk when he felt something squeeze his hand. He looked down and saw J.J. lightly holding his hand. He sat back down in the chair and started talking to J.J.. Her eyes slowly opened revealing two brown orbs. Rachael ran to the other side of the bed and gave her little sister the longest hug ever.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Please tell me how that was! Only one more chapter left! Maybe I should just end it here?


	9. Chapter 9: The End… or is it?

**A Useful Psychic**

Chapter 9: The End… or is it?

Disclaimer: don't own yada yada yada.

Claimer: you know who I own!

-9-9-9-9--9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-

A month after J.J. came out of her coma, she was walking out of the hospital. It took her two weeks to walk again. Everyone at work was glad she was back. But no one was quite as happy as Ann and Sam. They hugged her and wouldn't leave her side for about a month.

On J.J.'s first day back to work, it was like she never left. The CSIs decided to eat breakfast there before the Miami CSIs had to leave Las Vegas. Of course, J.J. was their waitress.

"What can I get for you to drink?" J.J. smiled.

After everyone ordered, she ended up with eight coffees, three waters, and a soda. Within three minutes J.J. was back with the drinks and ready to take the food orders. Three pancakes, four waffles, two omelets, and three scrambled eggs. J.J. turned in the order walked back to the table to strike up a conversation.

"How are you feeling?" Grissom asked.

"Like nothing ever happened."

"Thanks for the help." Eric said.

"Think nothing of it. It was part of my job. Today your last day in Vegas?"

"Yup. We've had a great time here, for the most part." Calleigh chirped in.

"Order 20!" the man behind the counter shouted as he hit the bell.

J.J. rushed up and grabbed four plates. Eric, Nick, and Warrick helped her with the rest of the plates. J.J. thanked them as her cell phone began to buzz. J.J. smacked her head.

"Hey John! I've got to go! Can you handle it with out me?" J.J. asked the man behind the counter.

"We managed for two months. Get out of here!" John grinned.

J.J. tossed her red apron at him.

"Where are you going?" Greg asked with his mouth full.

"Rach and Rab are engaged! O've got to help Rach pick out a wedding dress! Hope you have a safe trip home." J.J. laughed as she ran out the door.

--That Night--

Conner stood in a dark ally, lighting a cigarette. A black baseball hat covered his bleached hair. As he exhaled, smoke poured from his mouth. Someone called his name from farther down the dark ally.

"You didn't do what I asked you to do Conner." the voice said.

"I did half of it. Al's gone isn't he?" Conner took another puff of his cigarette.

"I paid you to also get rid of Jenn. For not finishing it, you will pay the price."

A gun clicking off safety echoed through the empty ally. Conner dropped his cigarette and his eyes grew huge.

"Give me another chance please." Conner pleaded.

"One more chance and that is it!" the person was pissed.

Jason stepped out of the shadows and put his gun back into his pocket. Conner nodded showing he understood and left.

"He better kill her or it will be his head." Jason mumbled as he walked back into the shadows.

The end…

-9-9-9-9--9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-

There's the end. Should I have a sequel? YEAH I SHOULD!


End file.
